Cuatro estaciones, un mismo sentimiento
by nikachan123
Summary: El último año de Hogwarts ha llegado y dos chicos empiezan a darse cuenta de que quizá un año sea suficiente para enamorarse.
1. Otoño

**Hola! Bueno, aquí os dejo el principio de un minific que tendrá cuatro capítulos ok? **

**Espero que os guste; es una tontería, una idea que se me ocurrió hace un par de días mientras escribía el capítulo de mi otro fic, y para descansar un ratito de Lahntra, pues eso… escribí esto :p**

**Bueno, comentarios al final del capitulo ok? **

**Aps, y recordar que los personajes son de J.K. Rowling!**

**Un besito, disfrutad leyendo!**

Capítulo 1: Otoño

**Septiembre**

El barullo del Gran Comedor es el de todos los años. Los de séptimo estamos en un estado que no sabemos definir si es de alegría o de tristeza; alegría porque es nuestro último año en Hogwarts y en cuanto terminemos este curso, empezaremos a vivir de verdad; tristeza porque dejamos atrás todo un mundo nuevo que descubrimos cuando entramos con once años por esas puertas.

Ahí están los nuevos y la selección empieza. Parecen asustados, más que eso, están aterrados… pobres… ¿así me veía yo cuando entré por primera vez? Quizá sí, pero ha pasado ya tanto tiempo desde esa vez que no puedo recordarlo con exactitud. A mi lado Ronald Weasley bromea sobre ordenarles a los pequeños que le hagan sus tareas; estoy a punto de regañarle y lanzarme en un discurso sobre por qué no debe hacer eso cuando Harry, frente a él le dice que ni siquiera lo intente, los de primero no reconocerían la diferencia entre la raíz de selva negra y la raíz de selva verde; Ron abatido dice que es cierto y se queja, por décima vez en la noche, de lo duro que es estar en último curso. Escucho cómo Harry ríe divertido.

Se me hace extraño escucharle reír. Este verano nos contó la profecía que marca su destino desde antes que nació; la misma profecía que Voldemort escuchó y que por ello mató a sus padres e intentó terminar también con su vida, provocándole esa cicatriz que lleva en la frente. La profecía es muy simple y se reduce a una simple ecuación: o se convierte en asesino o se convierte en víctima. No entiendo cómo puede reír y aparentar frente a los demás que no ocurre nada. No sé si yo podría hacerlo…

Escuchó a las diferentes mesas estallar en aplausos y sé que la selección ha terminado; a Ron le brillan los ojos cuando ve como las fuentes y bandejas empiezan a llenarse de comida, aquí cerca hay pato asado, un poco más allí una fuente de puré de patatas y verdura y un poco más allá una bandeja llena de muslos de pollo asados con salsa de limón; pequeñas torres de pastelillos de frutas y trufas se amontonan en el centro de la mesa y casi me atraganto cuando me doy cuenta de algo. Esta es la misma cena que hubo el día en que nosotros empezamos Hogwarts.

Casi por instinto, por la sensación de que alguien me observaba, giré mi rostro hacia el director Dumbledore y el hombre, sonriendo, alzó su copa para indicar que bebía a mi salud y me guiñó un ojo, justo como lo hizo el día en que Harry fue seleccionado para Gryffindor. Él sabe que me he dado cuenta del gesto de la cena, y seguramente él tiene algo que ver.

Miro a mi alrededor y veo que los rostros que aquella noche comían con desesperación, alegría e ilusión, se han convertido en caras casi adultas, donde la moderación y la buena conversación reina. Esta noche son los más pequeños los que parecen no saber qué elegir para poner en su plato y quieren comer de todo; los hijos de muggles, como lo soy yo, lo miran todo por primera vez, se nota en sus ojos que es la primera vez que ven algo relacionado con la magia y sus ojos brillan con la inocencia de quien descubre un tesoro oculto.

Sonrío cuando empiezan los cuchicheos en la mesa y las miradas se dirigen hacia Harry y, por consiguiente, hacia el lugar donde Ron y yo estamos sentados. Juraría que Harry casi quiere esconderse bajo la mesa, pero ya está acostumbrado a esas miradas curiosas y a esos cuchicheos que pasan de oído en oído a través de los muros del castillo; lo que antes le hubiera comportado una actitud avergonzada, ahora se limita a un rubor en sus mejillas y un brillo de exasperación en sus ojos. Ron no puede evitar sonreír ante el descaro de una niña de primero que se ha levantado para decirle a Harry lo guapo que es. Yo también quiero reírme, pero la mirada de Harry me advierte que no lo haga, así que tomando cargo de mi papel de prefecta, le pido a la niña que se siente y que siga cenando, antes de tomar un poco de puré y servirme antes de que Ron acabe con él.

El director Dumbledore da su discurso de cada año; una advertencia que lleva implícita el nombre de Harry, el de Ron y el mío propio; sonrío sin darme cuenta al pensar que cada año en Hogwarts ha sido una aventura para nosotros; y pese a que el director siempre nos hace la misma advertencia y el mismo aviso, nos es imposible quedarnos quietos cuando un nuevo misterio acecha la vida de Harry.

La profesora McGonagall me mira con ese brillo de orgullo en sus ojos cuando el director dice mi nombre para que me ponga en pie por haber sido nombrada Premio Anual de este año. Sé que la profesora se siente orgullosa de que una Gryffindor haya sido elegida Premio Anual, y aunque lo niegue, todo el colegio sabe que Minerva McGonagall tiene especial predilección por nosotros tres. El trío dorado de Gryffindor, así es como nos llaman, no nos importa que lo hagan.

Sonrío forzosamente cuando el director dice el nombre del otro Premio Anual y veo a Draco Malfoy ponerse en pie en la mesa de Slytherin; del mismo modo observo en el rostro de nuestra profesora de Transformaciones que a ella no le parece buena idea que Malfoy sea el otro Premio Anual. Escucho aplaudir con ganas al profesor Snape y no me extraña; Draco Malfoy es su protegido como Harry lo es de Dumbledore.

Ron bufa por lo bajo mientras comenta que el director debe haberse vuelto loco para nombrar a Malfoy Premio Anual además de prefecto de Slytherin; Harry lo apoya y dice que al menos estoy yo para equilibrar un poco la balanza que Malfoy se esforzará en torcer a favor de la casa de las serpientes.

Respiró profundamente cuando el banquete se da por terminado. Los prefectos de quinto son los encargados de llevar a los alumnos de primero hasta las diferentes casas de Hogwarts; Harry y Ron me sonríen a desgana, saben que esto es importante para mí y sé que por eso no me van a decir nada, pero a ninguno de los dos les hace demasiada gracia que tenga que compartir una torre privada con Malfoy. Me he pasado todo el verano, desde que supe quién sería mi compañero, convenciéndoles de que no iba a pasar absolutamente nada y que estaría bien; pero hasta que Ron no me hizo prometerle que hechizaría a Draco en cuanto éste se acercara a menos de dos metros de mí, mi pelirrojo amigo no se quedó conforme.

Incluso ahora que se me acerca y después de que Harry me haya dado un beso en la mejilla como acostumbra a hacer para darme su apoyo moral, gesto que nos hemos ganado los dos a través de los años y la confianza que hemos tomado el uno del otro, Ron parece estar aún receloso de dejarme sola; sonrío cuando bromeando le digo que por qué no coge la capa invisible de Harry y se queda conmigo en mi cuarto, me sonrojo cuando me doy cuenta de que lo está pensando en serio. Por suerte para mí, Harry toma a su amigo del brazo y lo obliga a salir de allí antes de que yo me decida por lanzarle un hechizo.

Cruzo mi mirada con Malfoy cuando la profesora McGonagall nos deja en nuestra nueva sala común. Sus ojos grises parecen haber perdido el brillo de la arrogancia que una vez tuvieron; no me ha insultado ni una sola vez, no me ha mirado mal, ni me ha preguntado por Ron y Harry refiriéndose a ellos de forma despectiva. Sé que algo anda mal con él. Pero no me importa ¿verdad? Después de todo, es él quien ha estado durante años humillándome e insultándome.

No. Definitivamente no me importa. Entonces, ¿por qué no me gusta que sus ojos grises no brillen del mismo modo en que lo hacían antes?

**Octubre**

Llevamos un mes en este castillo pero me parece que sólo han pasado un par de días desde que la vi en la mesa de los leones durante el banquete de bienvenida. Es cierto eso que dicen, cuánto más despacio quieres que pase el tiempo, más deprisa pasa y en cambio, cuando deseas que se detenga para siempre, parece que alguien le da más cuerda al reloj para que avance más deprisa.

No está tan mal compartir torre con ella. Pensé que sería más extraño. Bueno, extraño sí lo es; no siempre se puede ver a un Slytherin y una Gryffindor compartir algo más que el aire de una clase y porque están obligados a hacerlo. Pero es como si hubiéramos llegado a una especie de acuerdo no hablado; nos respetamos en silencio; no nos evitamos, pero tampoco nos buscamos. Creo que ella me rehuye. El otro día entré en la sala común después de que el entrenamiento de quiddicth terminara y ella estaba sentada en una de las butacas rojizas leyendo uno de esos libros que siempre lleva encima; en cuanto me vio, recogió el libro, se disculpó y se metió en su cuarto. No me extraña que me rehuya… después de todo, la he insultado por años; es normal que me odie.

Pero a pesar de eso, no está tan mal. Creí que sería más difícil, pero de algún modo, ella lo hace fácil; impusimos unas reglas comunes que los dos seguimos al pie de la letra; a veces creo que se sorprende de que yo no las incumpla; en esas veces me mira confundida como si quisiera asegurarse de que soy yo y no un impostor; yo sólo puedo sonreír para mí mismo cuando hace eso. Me divierte ver esa confusión en sus ojos siempre tan seguros; ¿qué puedo decir a mi favor? Soy un Malfoy. Aunque ahora no me guste tanto ese apellido…

¿Por qué? No lo sé. Sólo sé que a medida que se acaban los días de este curso, más próxima esta la fecha en que deba entregarme a Voldemort. No quiero hacerlo. ¿Quién lo diría? Un Malfoy rechazando servir a Voldemort; ¿quién iba a decir que alguna vez viviría para ver algo así?

Sé lo que dicen de mí, por supuesto que lo sé. Que soy un mortífago en potencia; que serviré al Lord Oscuro en cuanto salga del colegio, que quiero acabar con los "sangre sucia" y quiero ayudar a que la sangre de ellos se extinga por completo; que quiero que la pureza de la sangre de familias como la Malfoy sobreviva por encima de todo. Idiotas… No saben lo que dicen.

Ninguno de ellos se ha tomado la molestia de venir y preguntar qué quiero ser, qué quiero hacer. Todos asumen y dan por hecho que seré un mortífago, que me enorgulleceré de serlo, que presumiré de lucir esa marca tatuada de por vida en mi brazo. Nadie se ha molestado en preguntarme si eso es lo que deseo, si ese es el camino que quiero seguir.

Tampoco me extraña que no lo hayan hecho. Mi comportamiento en Hogwarts durante estos años ha hablado por sí mismo… mis insultos, humillaciones, actitud; mis palabras, mis actos… Todo lo que he hecho y dicho han confirmado lo que ellos dicen ahora de mí, no debería extrañarme que digan esas cosas ni que se escondan a mi paso por los corredores.

Pero ninguno se ha parado a pensar que esto puede ser una pose, una simple pose de lo que se supone que debo hacer y decir, de lo que debo aparentar ante los demás. Ninguno se da cuenta que Slytherin es un nido de traidores, que si mi actitud fuera distinta, seguramente no saldría vivo de mi sala común; se supone que soy un Malfoy y que debo de estar por encima de los demás, que mi sangre vale más que la de los demás, se supone que debo ser arrogante, prepotente y que debo saber insultar a los demás con una simple mirada.

Idiotas… Pero ninguno se ha parado en realidad a mirarme y estoy seguro que nadie lo hará.

El viejo loco ha decidido que este fin de semana será el baile de Halloween; una estúpida tradición si me permite decirlo; ¿qué se supone que se celebra? Voldemort sigue vivo y la guerra se está librando ahí fuera; tal como Severus y yo estuvimos hablando el otro día, el director cree que con un baile los alumnos se olvidarán de la vida que hay fuera de los muros del castillo, pero ¿hasta cuándo? Cuando en medio de uno de sus bailes una lechuza traiga el comunicado de que la familia de alguno de los estudiantes ha muerto a manos de Voldemort y sus mortífagos, el baile sólo será el recuerdo amargo de algo que nunca debimos estar haciendo; necesitamos prepararnos para luchar ahí fuera; ya sea en el bando de Voldemort o al lado del San Potter.

Al menos hay algo bueno; este año no tendré que aguantar el acoso de Pansy para que vaya al baile con ella; es una orden directa que los premios anuales vayan juntos, así como los prefectos deben de ir entre ellos.

Yo creo que es una locura… juntar a personas que no se caen bien entre ellas y obligarlas a ir a un baile juntos no logrará la unión de las casas. Puede que tres de las casas logren trabajar juntas, sí, no lo niego; pero como buen Slytherin que soy sé perfectamente que los de mi casa jamás aceptará un acercamiento que implique estar con las demás casas.

Definitivamente, Dumbledore está loco. Severus siempre lo dice; lo admira, desde luego, después de todo, el viejo le dio la oportunidad de volver a tener una vida más o menos normal pese a su… pequeño problema de tatuajes. Porque lo sé, evidentemente. Severus Snape es un traidor de Voldemort. Le pasa información a Dumbledore, por supuesto que lo sé, Severus es mi padrino, es lógico que lo sepa; y esa es una información que me llevaré a la tumba si es preciso para protegerle.

¿Por qué? No lo sé. Creo que es porque es el único que ha demostrado tener un cierto interés en mí; es el único que se preocupa de verdad por mí; no es como mi padre y sus continuos sermones sobre lo que un mortífago puede significar para mí: alcanzar la gloria eterna, ser importante, que teman mi apellido. No.

Severus Snape es diferente a mi padre. Sí, de acuerdo, tiene ese toque siniestro que atemoriza en un primer instante si no lo conoces, de acuerdo, eso lo admito, e incluso admito que nuestro profesor de pociones siente cierta predisposición y predilección por los miembros de Slytherin, pero no puedo culparlo de ello. Todos los profesores marginan a los Slytherins por el simple hecho de pertenecer a la casa de Salazar Slytherin; Severus Snape es el único que nos da el beneficio de la duda y cree en nosotros, es el único que cree en mí.

Entre los dos creamos una pequeña lista de los slytherins que este año saldrán del colegio y pasarán a engrosar las filas de Voldemort; son muchos, la verdad. Y el año que viene serán más y al siguiente más aún.

Y seguramente más de la mitad de ellos mueran antes de haber tenido la posibilidad de entrar en combate; Voldemort se deshace de todos aquellos a los que considera indignos o los que él considera que no le servirán bien.

Cuando uno entra a filas de Voldemort no importa quién sea tu padre, Voldemort tiene derecho sobre tu vida y tu muerte y si el Lord Oscuro te apunta con su varita, has de tener en cuenta que tu propio padre alzará la suya propia contra ti y no dudará en golpearte con una imperdonable.

Pero basta de pensar en eso. El baile.

No me imagino a Pansy colgada del brazo de McMillan, ni tampoco me imagino a Weasley entrando en el baile del brazo de Lovegood, pese a que los rumores dicen que están juntos desde hace un par de años… Por favor… no harían una buena pareja aunque fueran los últimos seres del universo.

Así que este fin de semana, acudiré al baile con Granger. No me quejo. Vivir con ella no es tan malo, quizá ir al baile tampoco lo sea.

**Noviembre**

Llevo media hora atascada con esta maldita redacción; nunca me había pasado algo así; normalmente las redacciones de Transformaciones son las que mejor me resultan, pero esta no, y no es que sea difícil, total, sólo se ha de explicar como se realiza la transformación animaga y hacer una relación con el primer mago que se transformó en animago. No es difícil, pero entonces ¿por qué me resulta tan complicada?

Exasperada dejo la pluma sobre el pergamino. El fuego de la chimenea sigue encendido y me alegro; estamos a finales de noviembre y hace frío en todo el castillo, siempre es igual; a medida que se acerca final de año parece que el frío se apodera de las paredes y rincones de Hogwarts.

Respiró profundamente y vuelvo mi vista hacia el pergamino, encabezonada a terminar esta redacción hoy; sí, reconozco que soy muy testaruda cuando me lo propongo, sobre todo cuando me propongo conseguir algo y hoy me he propuesto terminar esta maldita redacción.

Muevo la pluma sobre el pergamino, cuidando cada letra, cada "t" cruzada y cada punto de ies y jotas , vigilando que todo esté en perfecto estado pues sé que la profesora McGonagall puntúa mucho la presentación del trabajo. Gris. La pluma es gris; me la regaló Ron por mi cumpleaños el año pasado, después de que estuviera tres horas diciéndome que Crosshanks era el culpable de que le hubiera desaparecido su jersey verde y éste hubiera aparecido lleno de arañazos; por supuesto defendí a mi gato; puede ser una bola de pelo, como lo llama Harry cariñosamente, pero sabe estar siempre en su lugar y yo sé que él no haría nunca algo así.

No me equivoqué, como siempre. Ginny regresó de comprar trayendo un jersey igual al que Ron acababa de, según él, "perder trágicamente a manos de un gato posesivo y destructivo", disculpándose con su hermano por haber estado haciendo hechizos y dando la casualidad de que uno de los hechizos había rebotado contra la pared y había terminado haciendo jirones su jersey que estaba doblado en el montón de ropa para recoger en los armarios.

Pasó la yema de los dedos entre la suavidad de la pluma gris. Gris… como sus ojos. Había sido distinto de cómo se imaginaba. Había pensado que Malfoy la llevaría al baile, cenarían, él bailaría la primera canción para abrir el baile como había mandado el director y ya está, después él se iría por su lado y ella por el suyo. Pero por primera vez en su vida, se había equivocado y le había gustado equivocarse.

Era cierto que apenas habían hablado, pero eso era porque no lo habían necesitado; Draco la había tenido bailando casi toda la noche y cuando ella le había preguntado el motivo, el chico se había limitado a contestarle que ella era mejor bailarina que Pansy y que si la soltaba, seguramente la Slytherin no tardaría ni dos segundos en colgarse de su cuello. Aquello había provocado una sonrisa en sus labios.

Después sus ojos. El gris perla de sus ojos la habían mirado fijamente durante todo el baile, como si quisiera decirle algo con la mirada… Había algo distinto en él; su mirada… era como si escondiera algo, como si estuviera dolido, como si estuviera ¿triste?

Movió la cabeza para desechar ese pensamiento. Draco Malfoy no tenía sentimientos, eso era algo que Ron y Harry le repetían hasta la saciedad, ¿verdad? Malfoy sólo había estado con ella en el baile porque era lo que se suponía que debía hacer, además que así conseguía que Pansy se alejara de él. Y no sabía por qué pero ese pensamiento la entristecía…

Sacudió su cabeza de nuevo. Era imposible seguir trabajando de aquella forma; no iba a terminar la dichosa redacción, así que recogió sus cosas y se fue a la habitación. Era casi diciembre y había mucho que estudiar antes de que las vacaciones de Navidad llegaran.

"_Llevo dos horas escuchándola maldecir en voz baja porque no consigue escribir una redacción; seguramente es la de McGonagall; yo la tengo escrita desde ayer, seguro que si Granger se entera, le da un ataque. Por algún motivo no me apetece hacerla enfadar. Quizá sea por su sonrisa... _

_No me equivoqué; ir al baile con Granger no fue tan mal… incluso diría que fue… divertido. De acuerdo, reconozco que la mentí; una vez por omisión y otra directamente. Le dije directamente que bailaba con ella para que Pansy no me molestara, mentí descaradamente; bailaba con ella porque me gustaba su compañía, el modo en que olía su cabello y lo firme y sereno que parecía su rostro ante mí cuando todas las demás chicas parecían suspirar; además, el hecho de que a Weasley se le pusieran las orejas rojas por la ira contenida y que la pareja de Potter le reclamara en público que parecía estar más pendiente de lo que Granger hacía conmigo resultó un tema bastante divertido; seguro que será comentario en Slytherin durante meses._

_La otra mentira… bueno, no fue una mentira, si lo pienso bien… no es que le dijera una mentira, simplemente no le dije nada. Fue cuando apareció en la sala común con su vestido de fiesta; negro; elegante, sobrio, discreto. Un bonito vestido ajustado a su pequeña cintura que caía libremente hasta dos palmos por debajo de las rodillas en diferentes capas de seda negra concediéndole libertad de movimiento; dos finos tirantes que dejaban un generoso escote pero discreto al mismo tiempo, se cruzaban en su nuca, detrás de su cuello, dejando libre sus hombro y descubierta su espalda. Se había recogido el cabello en una sencilla coleta que había recogido con una pinza negra, dejando los bucles alborotados y dos o tres cayendo sobre sus sienes dándole un toque descuidado. _

_Hermosa. Eso era lo que debería haberle dicho cuando ella le preguntó si estaba bien; me limité a alzar una ceja con gesto vanidoso y le ofrecí mi brazo; ella lo aceptó. Hermosa. Realmente no entiendo por qué siempre esconde su cuerpo bajo ropa tan ancha y que no le favorece, bueno, no es que el uniforme y la túnica del colegio sean muy sexys, pero podría coger una de su talla y no una de tres tallas más, ¿no?_

_Aunque no estoy seguro de que eso me gustara. Tendría a todo el sector masculino del colegio tras ella babeando… No, definitivamente eso no me gustaría mucho._

_Espera un momento, ¿en qué diablos estoy pensando? Soy idiota… ¡Es Granger! Puedo pensar en ella como una compañera, como la Premio Anual, e incluso como una chica, pero no puedo pensar en ella en un sentido romántico y sentimental… no debo hacerlo. Mi vida es demasiado complicada como para que además me sienta atraído por Granger._

_Creo que notó mi mirada. Se la veía preocupada cuando me miraba, como si fuera capaz de adivinar que me pasaba algo; tuve que rehuir sus ojos un par de veces, para sentirme protegido; ella no debe saber lo que estoy pensando hacer; nadie debe saberlo, ni siquiera Severus sabe aún la decisión que he tomado; ni siquiera yo sé la decisión que tomaré…_

_La escucho maldecir de nuevo, estoy de acuerdo con ella, agradezco que la chimenea siga encendida a estas horas, hace frío. Escucho como recoge sus cosas y se va a su habitación. Intentaré dormir un par de horas, casi es diciembre, aún tengo tiempo para pensar en algo… _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola! Que tal? Os ha gustado esta estación? La próxima será Invierno jejeje**

**Espero que la historia haya sido de vuestro agrado y ya sabeis, comentarios… ya sabeis donde ok?**

**Bueno, me voy a estudiar un rato que tengo los examenes a la vuelta de la esquina; supongo que actualizaré este mini fic de cuatro capítulos la proxima semana.**

**Un besito para todos y cuidaros ok?**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Invierno

**Hola a todo el mundo! Bueno, gracias por los reviews y los comentarios que me habéis enviado :D Me han hecho muy feliz :p**

**Los contestaré tan pronto salga de este remolino de apuntes y la montaña de libros que tengo que repasar para los examenes y que han hecho desaparecer mi mesa de escritorio .**

**Alguien me ha preguntado cómo consigo tener tantas ideas en la cabeza para hacer tres fics a la vez; la respuesta? No tengo ninguna, simplemente me vienen a la cabeza cuando me voy a dormir :D**

**En fin, os dejo el segundo capítulo; Invierno,**

**Espero que os guste y que me dejéis vuestras opiniones, ¿vale?**

**Un besito a todos!**

Capítulo 2: Invierno

**Diciembre**

La nieve empieza a cubrir de forma tardía los terrenos de Hogwarts; las clases de CCM han sido anuladas hasta que el clima vuelva a cambiar un poco; no nos importa dar clases en la nieve, pero algunas criaturas no soportan el frío como nosotros y sería un poco ridículo ver a un hipógrifo con una bufanda de colores rojo y dorado alrededor del cuello, ¿no?

El frío empieza a azotar con fuerza en el castillo y mientras que algunos como yo, despotricamos del frío cada vez que podemos, embutidos en nuestras capas gruesas y nuestras chaquetas de invierno, con las orejas tapadas por gorros y bufandas y las manos escondidas dentro de guantes de diferentes colores, a las parejas parece no importarle, así tienen la excusa del frío para permanecer abrazadas por los pasillos, sentarse muy juntos en las comidas, cenas y desayunos y estudiar pegados junto al fuego creando un mundo para ellos solos en los que nadie más tiene cabida.

Harry es uno de esos que ha encontrado en el invierno la excusa perfecta para atrincherarse cerca del fuego con Ginny a su lado. Son demasiado obvios; no sé como es que Ron aún no se ha dado cuenta de la relación secreta que su hermana y su mejor amigo mantienen desde que fueron juntos al baile de Halloween, ¡si están constantemente buscándose con la mirada!

Aunque Ron también parece bastante distraído; hoy ha vuelto a confundir el sirope de caramelo con la mayonesa y sus tortitas han acabado recubiertas de fresas y mayonesa, aunque no ha parecido notarle la diferencia de sabor ni siquiera cuando se ha llevado a la boca un buen pedazo en el desayuno, mientras sus ojos estaban puestos en Luna Lovegood, de Ravenclaw, buena chica, pero demasiado excéntrica para mí. Ahora que estamos comiendo parece que Ron está un poco más centrado, seguramente porque no quiere que la mesa entera vuelva a reírse de él por condimentar con mostaza la carne de ternera que tiene en su plato, pero estoy segura de que en cuanto escuche la voz o la risa de Luna, olvidará su concentración.

Miro a mi alrededor; las otras mesas están igual; parece que hay una epidemia y que el frío consigue que el amor salga en todas partes; miro mi zumo de calabaza con renovada sospecha, quizá han puesto una poción de amor en él y por esto está todo el castillo embobado, ¡Incluso Slytherin ha caído bajo sus redes!

Me siento un poco fuera de lugar… No me importa que mis amigos tengan novias, bueno, proyectos de novias, bueno, amigas… en fin, lo que sea que quieran tener; no me importa, es más me alegro por ellos; Harry necesita a alguien que le de la felicidad que la vida se ha encargado de quitarle y Ron… Bueno él es diferente y necesita a alguien que lo entienda y sepa controlarle ese mal humor que se gasta por las mañanas, tardes y noches.

Pero pese a que no me importa y soy la primera en aplaudirles, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco fuera de lugar cuando estoy con ellos… Me paso el día pregonando a los cuatro vientos que estoy muy a gusto con mi bufanda roja y dorada, mi gorro rosado y mis guantes del mismo color; pero miento… en realidad a mí también me gustaría tener a alguien que me abrazase por los pasillos, que me tomara de las manos para calentármelas y que me sonriera por cualquier tontería que dijera, del mismo modo en que en aquellos momentos Harry le sonreía a Ginny.

Ahora que me fijo bien, parece que el amor actúa diferente en cada casa; los Gryffindor hablan con sus parejas, les acarician las manos y de vez en cuando se inclinan para besar a su novio o novia, ignorando las risas y burlas juguetonas del resto de comensales; los Ravenclaws parecen contentarse con tomarse de las manos y hablar discutiendo sobre libros, autores y diferentes teorías de cómo hacer un mismo hechizo; los Hufflelpuff distraídos, parecen más interesados en las conversaciones de sus amigos

para poder ayudarles por si se atascan, que en la suyas propias; y lo Slytherins…

Bueno, parece que se comportan como siempre, arrogantes, aunque no sé por qué desde que Malfoy me comentó que los Slytherin nunca muestran sus sentimientos en público, pero que cuando están en la sala común es otra historia., ahora los veo con ese brillo característico en sus ojos cuando miran a su pareja.

¿Cuándo me lo comentó? No estoy segura… creo que fue hace un par de semanas, cuando pensaba en voz alta y sin darme cuenta de que él estaba también en la sala común me quejé de lo idiotas que se estaban volviendo todos los alumnos por el amor y que ya estaba cansada de tener que soportar sus besos y abrazos por todos los sitios, ¡incluso en la biblioteca! Menos mal que la señora Pince era una mujer que dejaba las cosas claras.

Si incluso los slytherins habían conseguido encontrar amor, ¿por qué no lo encontraba yo? Noto la mirada de alguien, es esa sensación de sentirte observada lo que me hace girar hacia mi alrededor buscando a la persona que me está mirando. En Gryffindor no hay nadie que me esté mirando, están demasiado acostumbrados a mi presencia para que me observen del modo en que lo están haciendo. Hufflelpuff… Echo un vistazo por encima de las cabezas burbujeantes, no, todos parecen estar demasiado pendientes de la comida o de sus parejas; Ravenclaw… No, tampoco; parece que…

Aunque creo que es imposible, miro hacia la mesa de las serpientes, un mar de verde y plata ante mis ojos y entre todos ellos, sus ojos. Sus ojos grises mirándome, queriéndome decir algo, queriendo comunicarse conmigo a través de una mirada. Ron y Harry parece que no se han dado cuenta y suspiro aliviada por ello; una cosa es que Malfoy y yo hayamos firmado una tregua común no hablada y otra cosa era que Harry y Ron me pillasen intercambiando miradas con Malfoy en medio del Gran Comedor.

Draco rueda sus ojos mientras mira de reojo a su derecha; sigo su mirada y sentada a su lado se encuentra Parkinson que parece estar hablando muy emocionada sobre algo. El baile de fin de año, debe ser eso; como no pudo ir con él al de Halloween seguramente quiere ir con él a éste. No puedo evitar sonreír y enarcar una ceja de forma divertida cuando interpreto la mirada de Draco. ¿He dicho Draco? Creo que estoy pasando demasiado tiempo con él. Veo como vuelve a rodar los ojos y antes de tomar su copa para beber aristocráticamente como siempre hace, le dirige una mirada cansada a Parkinson y le dice algo que parece no sentarle demasiado bien a la chica. Me vuelve a mirar cuando Parkinson frunce el ceño y empiece a gesticular rudamente.

¿Me está pidiendo ayuda?

Ahora que lo pienso, Malfoy no se rió de mí por mi estallido ocasional aquel día en la sala común… Estaba leyendo aquel libro muggle, ¿qué hacía Malfoy leyendo un libro muggle? Por muy Shakespeare que fuera, creía que él odiaba todo lo muggle; pero ese no es el caso. El caso es que estaba leyendo aquel libro en el sofá cuando yo entré despotricando y en lugar de soltarme una de sus tonterías y sus palabras arrogantes, se limitó a contestarme que no creía que hubiera visto a ningún Slytherin dándose besos o demostrándose amor por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Abrí la boca dispuesta a rebatirle aquello, pero la cerré en cuanto me di cuenta de que tenía razón. De todas las parejas que había visto por los pasillos, ni una sola pertenecía a Slytherin… Sin saber cómo contestarle a aquello, me di la vuelta y me fui a la habitación.

Draco se levanta de la mesa exasperado y sale del gran comedor con Parkinson detrás de él; veo la mirada que me dirige, escucho a Ron y Harry reírse de algo, sin pensar en lo que hago me levanto disculpándome y salgo del comedor siguiendo a los dos Slytherins; no creo que vaya a hacer lo que estoy a punto de hacer cuando detengo a los dos slytherins llamando a Draco por su nombre. La mirada gris últimamente triste y abatida brilla al verme; quizá no crea lo que estoy haciendo en estos momentos, pero si esa mirada es la recompensa, sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto. Además, no baila nada mal.

**Enero**

Lo intento, pero no puedo reprimir un bostezo que m apresuro a esconder detrás de mi mano, los Slytherins no se muestran como humanos ante los demás. Aborrezco esta clase; Historia de la Magia… ¿desde cuando un fantasma puede dar clases? Por favor… ¡Si ni siquiera sabe que está muerto! Ese viejo loco debería buscar a otro profesor. Sólo hace falta mirar a la clase entera para ver que no vamos a prender nada con Beens; nadie le escucha. Los de mi casa estamos demasiado ocupados y los leones parecen estar tan distraídos como nosotros.

Algunos juegan al ahorcado mágico, otros hacen levitar un viejo tintero y lo pasan de mesa en mesa, otros simplemente como Weasley tiene la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y los ojos cerrados, dormidos; ni siquiera el gran Harry Potter parece poner atención a la clase, parece demasiado distraído mirando la fotografía de la pelirroja que tiene entre las páginas de su libro de historia que le sonríe y le lanza besos de tanto en tanto…

En cuanto a nosotros… Blaise y Sarah están detrás de mí, juntos, para no variar; dicen que así pueden hablar con confianza sin temor a que nadie les escuche, ¡ja! Como si yo fuera idiota… lo que quieren es estar solos y como saben que nadie se va a atrever a mirarme me usan de pantalla… Pansy ha intentado sentarse a mi lado pero he sido más rápido y le he ordenado a Nott que se sentara él; ha obedecido por supuesto; suena extraño pensar que me obedecen por ser hijo de Lucius Malfoy y porque creen que cuando ingrese como mortífago tendré más poder que ellos; ilusos… no quiero ingresar en las filas del señor oscuro. Pansy se ha contentado con sentarse delante, dos mesas por delante porque gracias a todos los magos, Crabbe y Goyle han hecho algo útil en su vida y se han sentado delante de mí, así que ella ha tenido que sentarse allí delante, aunque no parece importarle; lleva toda la clase mirándome y lanzándome miraditas, ¿es que aún no se ha dado cuenta de que intento ignorarla?

El resto… bueno, el resto parece estar demasiado ocupado tramando algo entre cuchicheos y murmullos, seguro que tiene que ver con la carta que todos hemos recibido esta mañana… Habrá un ataque aún no sabemos la fecha pero sí sabemos que será nuestra iniciación… todos debemos ir, quien no vaya será apuntado en la lista negra del señor oscuro de inmediato… Todos lo sabemos; no quiero ir, no quiero convertirme en el vasallo de nadie; si mi padre o alguno de los chicos se entera de lo que estoy pensando ahora mismo, en traicionar la tradición que mi familia ha seguido desde siempre, no llegaría vivo al desayuno de mañana. Tengo que pensar en algo antes de que se agote el tiempo…

Bostezo nuevamente…Definitivamente Dumbledore debería cambiar al profesor si no quiere que nos durmamos y suspendamos nuestros EXTASIS… ¡Nadie aprobará!

Una mano se levanta en al aire y una voz contesta la pregunta retórica que el profesor ha hecho; sonrío. Quizá ella sí que apruebe, es la única que no se duerme y que parece estar atenta a la clase y las explicaciones del fantasma… Si le pido los apuntes, ¿me los dará?

Bueno, no lo sé, nuestra relación ha cambiado… Sonrío sin poder ni querer evitarlo al recordar la cara de Potter y Weasley cuando nos vieron aparecer juntos en el baile de fin de año; ni siquiera esperaba que ella supiese leer en mi mirada la petición de ayuda que le lancé aquel día en el comedor. Pansy me estaba agobiando; llevaba todo el día detrás de mí recitándome los cien motivos por los que debía llevarla al baile de fin de año que Dumbledore había organizado; y entonces la vi. Sentada en Gryffindor, como siempre cerca de Potter y Weasley, pero estos parecían demasiado ocupados con otras cosas… Sonreí al recordar las palabras y gritos de Granger cuando entró aquel día en la torre despotricando contra el amor… Se veía tan exasperada y tan distinta a la siempre calmada y fría Granger, que no pude reírme de ella, creo que ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza reírme.

Me preguntó por qué me ayudaría… La miré más por reflejo que por otra cosa, estaba seguro de que me mandaría a paseo por semejante idea, después de todo, por mucho que hubiese mejorado nuestra relación, basada ahora en simples saludos cordiales en vez de en insultos, ella seguía odiándome ¿verdad? Pansy se dio cuenta de que nos estábamos mirando, se puso furiosa y me largué del comedor antes de que dijera alguna estupidez de las suyas.

Escuché como Pansy me seguía, pensé en esconderme en el baño de chicos para que no pudiera entrar y me dejara tranquilo y justo cuando iba a gritarle que me dejara tranquilo que no tenía ninguna intención de llevarla al baile y de seguir las instrucciones que mi padre me había enviado, ella me llamó y antes de poder reaccionar, me dijo que su vestido sería azul tal y como habíamos acordado y que estaría lista a las siete en la sala de nuestra torre privada.

¡Pansy se puso furiosa! Me dio igual; le agradecí en silencio a Hermione que hubiese hecho aquello. No sé por qué lo hizo, pero me salvó de tener que aguantar a Pansy toda noche.

Vuelve a levantar la mano y no puedo evitar sonreír. ¿Por qué estoy sonriendo? Se supone que debo odiarla, ¿verdad? Igual que ella me odia a mí, porque ella me odia ¿cierto? Aunque si me odiara, ¿por qué me ayudó con lo de Pansy? No tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo y sí tenía cien motivos para no hacerlo… Estoy seguro de que su mente es muy complicada, al menos más compleja de lo que lo son las otras mentes de chicas, Hermione es… diferente.

Blaise rie detrás de mí por algo que Sarah le ha dicho y me doy cuenta de lo que estoy pensando. ¿He pensado "Hermione" en vez de "granger"? Vale, de acuerdo, es muy bonita, y me ha salvado de ir con Pansy a un baile… dos veces… y me saluda por las mañanas y se enfrenta a mí cuando cree que estoy haciendo o diciendo alguna gilipollez en la sala común, pero… ¿por qué diablos he pensado "Hermione"? Como si mi vida no fuera ya lo bastante complicada para que encima tenga que ir a enamorarme de Herm… ¡Granger! ¡Es Granger, no Hermione!

Sacudo mi cabeza en el momento en que Crabbe delante de mí deja caer un libro al suelo; Hermione se ha girado para reprenderle, incluso con el ceño fruncido está bonita… ¿Por qué me mira así? Es como si supiera que me pasa algo, como si me viera diferente… ¿Me ha sonreído? Un momento, ¿le he sonreído de vuelta? Espera, ¿Se ha sonrojado?

El timbre suena y el profesor Beens da por terminada la clase; Granger suele quedarse unos minutos para despertar a Weasley y Potter, pero hoy no lo hace; precisamente hoy, a principios de enero con las vacaciones de navidad recién terminadas, hoy, que no sé por qué diablos estoy encantado mirándola, hoy recoger sus cosas rápidamente y sale del aula la primera dejando a los dos chicos durmiendo.

Suspiro. Quizá tenga que hacer la buena obra del día. Paso cerca de Potter y le doy un ligero empujón con mi cartera, lo suficiente para que se despierte y me mire con odio, me da igual, salgo del aula mientras escucho como despierta al pelirrojo. No los he despertado porque Hermione no lo haya hecho y quisiera hacerle un favor a la chica, por supuesto, si lo he hecho ha sido sólo, única y exclusivamente porque si estoy pensando en cambiar de bando en la guerra, debo acostumbrarme a hacer buenas obras, ¿no? Pero no tiene nada que ver con Herm… ¡Granger, es Granger, no Hermione!

**Febrero**

Me ha sorprendido encontrarlo en la sala común cuando he regresado de la biblioteca, después de todo, se suponía que tenía que ir a Hogsmeade con alguna de sus conquistas, ¿no? Como llevaba haciendo desde hacía un par de años. Me pica la curiosidad de saber qué hacía en la sala de nuestra torre escribiendo en un pergamino y mirando de vez en cuando el libro que tenía sobre la mesa.

Ha debido notar mi presencia o mi mirada curiosa porque se ha girado para mirarme y me sonrió; o eso me ha parecido ver, aunque quizá fue un acto involuntario ¿no? ¿Y por qué le estoy sonriendo de vuelta? Sacudo la cabeza, últimamente sus ojos grises me confunden y aún estoy buscando una explicación lógica y científica para ello, porque tiene que haber alguna

-Creía que habías salido –dije intentando no parecer demasiado sorprendida mientras dejaba un par de libros sobre la mesa.

-Pues ya ves que te equivocaste –me ha contestado como siempre; pero hay algo diferente, las palabras que antes utilizaba para hacerme daño ahora están acompañadas de una mirada indescifrable-. Yo pensé que ibas a salir tú –ha añadido.

He negado con la cabeza mientras me dejaba caer en una de las sillas a la vez que abría un libro hojeando las páginas buscando lo que necesitaba para completar el ensayo de pociones.

-No quería ir de carabina –le comento con una media sonrisa sin saber si él sabe a lo que me refiero.

No me contesta. Pero me mira divertido y enarca una ceja antes de volver a su libro y a su pergamino. Lo mito y sigo con mi trabajo. ¡Maldita sea! Miro la pluma que he escogido para hacer el bendito trabajo, pluma gris. Así no voy a poder concentrarme. La última vez que quise hacer un trabajo con esta pluma me bloqueé porque no podía dejar de pensar en él, así que ahora que tengo la pluma y a él delante ¿qué diablos voy a hacer?

-¿Estás bien? –alzo mi cabeza para darme cuenta de que me está mirando con el ceño fruncido-. No sueles distraerte cuando haces algún ensayo para clase y menos si es para el profesor Snape-. Estoy a punto de gritarle que cómo narices sabe él que estoy haciendo un ensayo de pociones y antes de poder decir nada él señala con su pluma negra en dirección a los libros que tengo a mi lado, en los que en la cubierta pone en grandes letras "Pociones curativas" y "Usos de la sangre de unicornio y las lágrimas de fénix en pociones".

-Me he bloqueado –le miento-. A veces me ocurre –insisto cuando él me mira enarcando ambas cejas.

Bueno, sé que no ha sido una buena mentira, después de todo, yo no sé mentir, creo que tengo alguna señal visible, como Ron, a él se le ponen las puntas de las orejas rojas, de un rojo tan intenso que se confunde con su pelo, al menos eso dice Harry siempre entre bromas y risas.

Tan concentrada estoy en mis pensamientos sobre qué debe ser lo que se me hace visible cuando miento, que no me doy cuenta de que Draco se ha levantado y se ha sentado en la silla que hay en mi lado, releyendo la información que hasta el momento he redactado en mi informe. Únicamente me doy cuenta cuando siento su característico olor a menta cerca de mí. ¡Espera un momento! ¿Desde cuándo sé yo cuál es el olor característico de Draco, quiero decir de Malfoy?

-Substituye el punto tercero por el quinto y este –señala el segundo-, ponlo como conclusión. Espera un segundo –veo como se levanta y toma uno de los libros que hay en su estantería privada, porque sí, tuvimos que dividir las estanterías de la sala común para los dos. Se acerca hojeando el libro y justo cuando se vuelve a sentar a mi lado sonríe por haber encontrado lo que buscaba-. En este capítulo hay unas notas muy buenas sobre las pociones curativas y los hechizos que pueden ser anulados con éstas, puedes utilizarlo de introducción.

Miro el título del libro "Magia negra: anular pociones que pueden anular tus hechizos"; lo miro enarcando frunciendo levemente el ceño y él sonríe disculpándose pero sin hablar. Sus ojos. Sus ojos vuelven a estar fríos y tristes. Sin pensarlo pongo una mano sobre la suya, parece sorprendido por mi acción pero no dice nada.

-Gracias –le digo.

Asiente en silencio y se levanta para regresar con su trabajo. No me contesta pero por unos segundos he vuelto a ver brillar sus ojos como brillaban el año pasado. Si es un mortífago en potencia, ¿por qué le ha disgustado tanto tener que tomar este libro y admitir que lo tiene?

No le doy más vueltas. Draco es Draco. ¡Malfoy, Malfoy es Malfoy! Empiezo a escribir; la pluma gris rasga el pergamino. Suspiro. ¡Definitivamente voy a tener que cambiar de pluma!

_Ir a Hogsmeade con ellos ¡Ja! Prefiero quedarme aquí terminando mi carta astral antes que ir con ellos; seguro que se pasan el día molestando a los demás. Yo antes lo hacía… ¿Por qué ya no lo hago? Cierto, ella. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en Hem… Granger? Ni siquiera sé si es por ella por lo que ya no quiero seguir los pasos de mi padre… Todo lo que he oído desde niño, todo lo que me han inculcado, todo por lo que he luchado… Ya no me importa… Severus se ha reído de mí cuando se lo comenté, dice que simplemente es que estoy madurando, y aunque trató de sonar indiferente, pude ver un brillo de satisfacción cuando le dije que dudaba si quería formar parte de las filas de Voldemort; me ha dicho que haga lo que haga, tiene que ser porque yo quiera hacerlo, no porque los demás me lo impongan._

_Así que aquí estoy, sábado, con salida a Hogsmeade, el castillo prácticamente vacío salvo por los profesores, los fantasmas y los chicos de primero y segundo, y terminando este trabajo absurdo, ¿por qué diablos tengo que hacer esto? Yo no creo que el destino esté escrito en las estrellas, cada uno se forja su propio destino ¿verdad? Claro que sí, la predicción de fin de año respecto a que pronto me daría cuenta de lo que nunca me había dado cuenta sólo fue una tontería, ni siquiera entiendo esa predicción._

_¿Por qué se abre la puerta? Alzo mi cabeza y ahí está ella, ¿qué diablos hace aquí? Genial… me quedo aquí para no pensar en ella y ella también se queda… ¿qué diablos ocurre aquí? _

_Le sonrío. Sí, bueno, ¿qué? Es una sonrisa de esas de saludo, de bienvenida, de esas que se hacen para no tener que decir el molesto y rutinario "hola". ¿Me está sonriendo de vuelta? No, deben de ser imaginaciones mías; después de todo, no tiene por qué hacerlo. Parece sorprendida de haberme encontrado aquí._

_-Creía que habías salido –me dice mientras deja los libros sobre la mesa. _

_-Pues ya ves que te equivocaste- le contesto sin ninguna intención de insultarla o reírme de ella; es curioso como las palabras que antes utilizaba para hacerla daño ahora las digo con diversión y bromeando. ¿Cuándo he cambiado?-Yo pensé que ibas a salir tú –añado. Bueno, no es del todo mentira ¿no?_

_Dice que no con la cabeza y se sienta mientras hojea un libro y busca el punto de su pergamino en el que se quedó, parece que también va a quedarse a hacer la tarea. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan bonita?_

_-No quería ir de carabina –me comenta con una media sonrisa._

_No le contesto pero la miro divertido mientras pienso que sé a lo que se refiere, puede que no hable con ellos, pero tengo ojos y oídos; las relaciones de Potter y Weasley parece que han dejado un poco descuidada la amistad que tenían con Hermi… ¡Granger! Quizá por eso me la encontré hace un par de meses despotricando contra el amor._

_Mejor regreso a mi pergamino y a las dichosas estrellas. Si sigo mirándola así puede que vea algo que ni siquiera yo quiero saber. _

_Pero no puedo evitarlo y vuelvo a alzar mi cabeza. Sonrió. Parce que está distraida, está mirando su pluma. _

_-¿Estás bien? –le pregunto con el ceño fruncido-. No sueles distraerte cuando haces algún ensaayo para clase y menos si es para el profesor Snape -. Sé que está a punto de decirme que si la espío para saber qué trabajo está haciendo, así que con una media sonrisa le señalo los libros que tiene sobre la mesa a su lado y ella se sonroja ligeramente._

_-Me he bloqueado –me dice. Lo sabía-. A veces me ocurre –vuelve a decir cuando la miró enarcando las cejas, sabiendo que me está mintiendo._

_Se está mordiendo el labio inferior de forma inocente, como si estuviera pensando en algo muy importante; siempre lo hace cuando se distrae o cuando miente. No es que me pase el día mirándola, es que cuando convives tanto tiempo con una persona, te das cuenta de esas cosas. Sólo es eso._

_No sé por qué lo hago pero lo hago; me levanto y voy hacia ella. Hem… ¡Granger! Aún no me ha notado y sonrío. Me gusta verla tan concentrada. Me siento a su lado y reviso lo que lleva escrito; es un buen trabajo, pero conozco a Severus mucho mejor que ella y sé a qué le da importancia y a qué no se la da. _

_Parece que acaba de darse cuenta de que estoy a su lado; me mira confundida. Ni siquiera yo sé por qué la quiero ayudar._

_-Substituye el punto tercero por el quinto y este –señalo el segundo-, ponlo como conclusión. Espera un segundo –me levanto hacia la estantería y busco uno de los libros que mi padre se empeñó en comprarme cuando tenía sólo seis años. Es irónico; no pensé que jamás fuera a utilizar un libro de magia negra para ayudar a una nacida de muggles a hacer un trabajo. Empiezo a hojearlo buscando lo que necesito sobre las pociones curativas mientras camino hacia ella; en el momento en que me siento encuentro lo que busco-. En este capítulo hay unas notas muy buenas sobre las pociones curativas y los hechizos que pueden ser anulados con éstas, puedes utilizarlo como introducción –le sugiero._

_No puedo evitar sentirme mal cuando ella lee el título del libro; no quiero que piense que soy un mortífago en potencia como todos creen; pero si le dijera que estoy pensando en rebelarme contra Slytherin, los Malfoy y Voldemort, una de dos: o me cree loco y me envía a la enfermería o me cree loco y se ríe de mí. _

_Veo que frunce el ceño y me limitó a sonreír de forma cansada; he visto tantas veces el odio en los ojos de los demás cada vez que menciono algo de magia negra que ya estoy acostumbrado a esa reacción; más que acostumbrado, estoy cansado. Sé que mi mirada vuelve a ser triste, como cada vez que pienso en lo que voy a hacer, después de todo, es mi familia a la que voy a traicionar._

_¿Qué hace? Ha puesto una mano sobre la mía, me sorprendo; ¿por qué ha hecho eso? No puedo decir nada._

_-Gracias –me dice._

_Asiento en silencio y me levanto para regresar a la mesa a mi trabajo; no le contesto, pero por unos segundos me ha parecido ver una luz de esperanza; quizá se ha dado cuenta de mi cara cuando he tomado el libro de magia negra…_

_No le voy a dar más vueltas; cuando reciba la próxima carta de mi padre acudiré a Dumbledore; es un viejo loco, sí, pero si Severus confía en él, yo también, y no, el hecho de que ella también lo haga no tiene nada que ver._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola! Que tal el capítulo?**

**Aps, por si no lo sabíais, los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la idea del fic sin ninguna intención más que la de divertirme escribiéndole y divertir a quien lo lea, es mía :D**

**Por cierto, tengo algunos oneshots más en mi profile, si quereis echarle un vistazo, ya sabeis :D**

**(No, no es publicidad… )**

**Bueno, comentarios, opiniones, críticas, en fin, lo que queráis, ya sabéis donde teneís que dejarlo ¿cierto?**

**Un besito para todos y sed buenos!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Primavera

**Hola! Gracias a aquellos que me dejásteis reviews!**

**Espero que este capítulo también sea de vuestro agrado, aunque el último mes… me salió un poco… no era así como quería enfocarlo, pero en fin… ya me diréis que tal, vale?**

**Os dejo con el capítulo! Espero que os guste!**

Capitulo 3: Primavera

**Marzo**

Aún falta una hora para la cena y si no fuera porque algún gracioso, juraría que ha sido Adams, imitador de George y Fred, ha inundado de diminutas snitches la biblioteca, ahora estaría allí leyendo un poco, porque evidentemente ya he terminado con los deberes que tenía hoy. Pero no, ahora gracias a él hay miles de cientos de snitches diminutas revoloteando por la biblioteca; los ocho buscadores, dos de cada equipo y casa, están ahora mismo intentando cazarlas todas antes de que a la pobre Señora Pince le de un infarto o acabe muriéndose y convirtiéndose en fantasma igual que el profesor Binns.

Bueno, ocho buscadores y todos los que se han sumado al equipo como voluntarios; sabía que la mayoría de bateadores y cazadores de los equipos también deseaban ser buscadores, pero de ahí a que prácticamente todos estén cazando snitches mientras sortean libros, estanterías, mesas y sillas… creo que es demasiado; ¡incluso Ron se ha quedado con Harry en la biblioteca cazando esas pelotitas doradas con alas!

Y claro, si al menos hiciera buen tiempo, podría salir al lago a leer un rato o sólo a pensar, pero no, hoy el destino y los planetas han debido compincharse entre ellos porque está lloviendo a cántaros; no podía ir a peor… Menudo día que llevo…

El despertador no ha sonado y he llegado tarde a la primera clase, que para colmo de males era Pociones y no contento con recriminarme mi falta de puntualidad, me ha emparejado con Zabinni para hacer una estúpida poción de invisibilidad que juro que estaba bien hecha hasta que el idiota de Zabinni ha arrojado vete tú a saber qué al caldero y la poción se ha echado a perder sin darme tiempo a rehacerla otra vez antes de que Snape viniera a revisarla y dijera con tono mordaz, y cito literalmente, "ya que no sabe llegar puntual, al menos podría despertarse para venir a clase si es que piensa hacer algo útil algún día, claro"; ah, pero por supuesto, no se ha limitado a eso, claro que no, mientras que Zabinni ha salido con un aviso, yo he perdido veinte puntos para Gryffindor ¡veinte!

No es que sea una gran suma de puntos, después de todo, en un par de clases los he podido recuperar con creces, pero es que odio tener que crecerme ante las demás clases únicamente para ir reponiendo los puntos que Snape nos quita sin ninguna justificación.

Después de eso, el día sólo ha ido a peor; he tenido que pasarme toda la clase de transformaciones escuchando como Ron protestaba por una estúpida pelea que había tenido con Luna; ha acabado con mi paciencia en más de una ocasión y me he visto tentada a gritarle que no me importaba lo que Luna pensara de las sirenas, ¡ellas no eran como en las leyendas muggles! Pero en vez de eso, me he limitado a resoplar enojada parece que Ron ha entendido el mensaje porque no ha vuelto a abrir la boca en toda la clase.

En Herbología, una de las mandrágoras casi me arranca un dedo y la profesora Sprout no se le ocurre otra cosa que decirme que "vaya con cuidado, señorita Granger, apenas son unos bebés" ¡Ja, ¡Bebés! Pues ese bebé ha estado a punto de arrancarme un dedo completo y la profesora no ha hecho nada por impedirlo.

Después Harry me ha perseguido durante media hora completa para pedirme los apuntes de Historia de la Magia de Binns. Y claro, he tenido que decirle que se los dejaría después porque no los tenía en esos momentos ya que se lo había dejado a alguien. Ha fruncido el ceño pero lo ha aceptado, sin embargo, cuando me ha preguntado que quién los tenía y le he dicho tranquilamente que los tenía Draco Malfoy, ha puesto el grito en el cielo y estoy segura de que incluso los centauros han escuchado su maldición.

Y por si eso fuera poco, Harry se lo ha comentado a Ron, claro, como con él no era suficiente, después he tenido que soportar también las barbaridades que salían de la boca de Ron, ¿Molly sabe que su hijo habla así? Lo que me lleva a otra pregunta, ¿de dónde diablos ha aprendido Ron semejante vocabulario? No sabía que conociera tantos sinónimos de "imbécil" y de "serpiente"

Ah, no pero eso no ha sido nada comparado con la hora de la comida; una lechuza se ha equivocado y en lugar de dejar sobre Parvati el paquete que llevaba, lo ha dejado sobre mi plato; el problema es que el plato en cuestión era crema de verduras y mi túnica ha quedado manchada de verde completamente, además de algunos de los rizos que tenía sobre el hombro en aquellos momentos y uno de mis libros predilectos que estaba leyendo en aquellos momentos, eso ha provocado, además de ganarme las risas de todos los presentes, las carcajadas de humillación que la mesa de Slytherin me ha dedicado.

Malfoy no estaba allí.

Y ahora para colmo, no puedo ir a relajarme a la biblioteca, sino que estoy aquí como una tonta haciendo dibujos en la ventana empañada mientras la lluvia golpea con fuerza los cristales y las luces amenazan con apagarse en cualquier momento.

¡Genial! Ahora estoy hablando sola, porque aunque aprecio a Crosshanks no creo que él vaya a responderme, a menos que sea un animago, lo cual me fastidiaría mucho, la verdad.

¿Qué diablos estoy dibujando? Borro con una mano nerviosa los corazones y las iniciales que sin querer mi mano han dejado grabadas sobre la superficie del cristal. Debo estar loca, ¿cómo se me ocurre hacer algo así?

D. M. ¿Desde cuándo me dedico a escribir las iniciales de Malfoy en los cristales empañados? Parece ser que desde ahora… ¿Por qué estoy sonriendo? No quiero sonreír; odio a Malfoy y no puedo entender por qué estoy dibujando… ¿Lo odio? Claro que lo odio, ¿verdad? Sí, lo odio. Tengo que odiarle.

Quiero odiarle… Quiero odiar esa sonrisa tan sencilla y simple, vacía de arrogancia, que me dedica por las mañanas.

Quiero odiar esos gestos aristócratas y elegantes que hacen que lo esté mirando durante minutos enteros antes de ser consciente de que lo estoy haciendo.

Quiero odiar el sonido de su voz cuando me dice "buenos días" y el tiente divertido en su voz cuando se ve obligado a despertarme porque me he quedado dormida.

Quiero odiar el modo en que consigue hacerme sonreír sin querer hacerlo y la manera en que me mira cuando cree que no lo observo.

Y sus ojos… Quiero odiar el color plata de sus ojos que me están volviendo loca y no me dejan concentrarme nunca.

Y quiero odiar su mirada llena de una tristeza que jamás creí poder ver nunca en él.

Y quiero odiar la forma en que me mira desde el otro lado de la mesa, o desde el otro lado del comedor, cuando en las comidas y las cenas levanto mi vista para toparme con la suya porque tengo el presentimiento de que alguien me observa y siempre es él.

Quiero odiarle… Quiero odiar todas y cada una de las cosas que estoy diciendo y sin embargo, no puedo hacerlo… No sé si quiero hacerlo.

He aprendido a ver detrás de sus ojos lo que no quiere mostrar a nadie; he visto como acaricia a su lechuza con aire casi ausente cuando cree que no le observo, el modo en que frunce el ceño cuando recibe una carta de sus padres, y el gesto instintivo que tiene de tocarse el brazo izquierdo y remangarse la túnica para comprobar algo y aunque en un principio no sabía qué podía ser, tengo la intuición de que lo hace únicamente para asegurarse de que la marca tenebrosa no está en su piel.

Quizá me equivoque y todo sea producto de mi imaginación; quizá las miradas tristes no tengan nada que ver con las lechuzas familiares y quizá ese gesto sea simplemente el deseo de poseer dicha marca en su brazo; quizá el brillo que a veces veo en su mirada no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de seguir siendo libre todavía.

Sí, lo admito, quizá esté equivocada, completamente equivocada… Quizá Malfoy siga siendo… Malfoy; un niño rico mimado y caprichoso que ansía el poder que la marca de los mortífagos puede proporcionarle y la protección que Voldemort pueda llegar a prometerle para unirse a sus filas; quizá lo siga siendo…

Pero algo me indica que no es así; no es algo físico, algo que se pueda ver… es algo diferente… es el modo en que habla, en que mira, en que camina, en que respira… hay algo en él que sé que ha cambiado.

También ha cambiado algo en mí… Y puede que esté equivocada en todo lo demás, pero sé que no puedo estar equivocada cuando admito ahora y en soledad, que me estoy enamorando de él, si es que no lo estoy ya.

**Abril**

Un mes; ese es el tiempo que ha pasado desde que ocurrió aquello. No entiendo por qué lo hice, tampoco es que haya tenido tiempo para pensar mucho, pero en fin… Se supone que uno sabe por qué hace según qué cosas ¿no? Y besar a una chica con la que te has estado peleando desde que entraste en el colegio y el mismo momento en que la conociste, debería de tener una razón. ¿Verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué no la encuentro?

He repasado aquel momento cientos de veces, era finales de marzo, lo recuerdo porque aún había nieve en el campo de quiddich, pero eso no había sido suficiente para que Marcus nos permitiera irnos a nuestras salas comunes, no, claro; la semana pasaba habíamos perdido contra Ravenclaw y en tres días tendríamos que enfrentarnos a los leones y a San Potter.

Eso era motivo más que suficiente para obligarnos a tenernos en el campo volando con la lluvia y el viento que hacía y evidentemente, pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

No sé de donde vino esa maldita bludger, ni tampoco si fue por accidente o si simplemente a Brian se le "olvidó" que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de su bate, pero antes de saber qué había ocurrido sentí un fuerte dolor en mi brazo derecho, perdí el sentido de la escoba y cerré los ojos esperando el impacto. Desperté en la enfermería a las tres horas; Madame Pomfray había curado mi brazo pero me dijo que no lo forzara y me lo inmovilizó, cuando le pregunté ácidamente cómo se suponía que iba a cenar esa noche, se limitó a sonreír y a decirme que buscara a una enfermera particular o que me quedara en la enfermería a pasar la noche; preferí morirme de hambre antes que quedarme en la enfermería; me dio una pomada para que me la pusiera sobre el brazo aquella noche y me dio instrucciones de que me lo vendase de nuevo.

Cuando hube llegado a la torre, Hermione, sí, porque ya soy plenamente consciente de que es Hermione, aunque eso es algo que ella aún no sabe y no va a saber nunca, espero, alzó la vista de la carta astral que le estaba corrigiendo a Potter; aún no entendía por qué perdía el tiempo con eso, si el héroe no era capaz de realizar una simple carta astral, debería abandonar adivinación, de hecho, yo ya lo habría hecho si fuera él y la profesora estuviera prediciendo mi muerte tres veces en cada clase.

No le dije nada y ella a mí tampoco, aunque su ceño fruncido mientras miraba mi brazo vendado parecía querer decir mucho; y es que la señorita sabelotodo había pronosticado aquella tarde cuando me había ido al entrenamiento, que alguno saldría herido y por casualidades de la vida, había resultado que el herido, había sido yo. Por una vez parecía que le hubiese gustado equivocarse en algo. Un simple "lo sabía, ¿estás bien?" salió de su garganta y en silencio, asentí.

Su frente regresó a su estado natural, y me alegré, no me gustaba verla enfadada ni preocupada, por muy bonita que se viera de aquel modo.

Se fue a cenar y yo me quedé en la torre, intentando concentrarme en algo, cualquier cosa que no fuera "tengo hambre" y cualquier cosa que no me hiciera recordar que tenía hambre. Pero por nada del mundo bajaría al gran comedor a sentarme entre una irritante Pansy y un burlón Blaise que me atosigarían; ella para intentar darme de comer y él para reírse por los intentos de ella. Seguramente acabaría de mal humor y ya había tenido suficiente por entonces.

Media hora después Hermione regresó y sin decir nada, sólo con una sonrisa, dejó frente a mi un plato de ensalada fresca, un muslo de pavo asado que ya estaba cortado y un par de manzanas troceadas con chocolate por encima que parecía tener una pinta exquisita.

"No sabía que te gustaba, así que opté por algo ligero, ¿te duele?" Le contesté que no y ella sonrió antes de volver a sumirse en el libro que había dejado abandonado; no le pregunté por qué lo había hecho, no esperaba que me contestara.

Una hora después, Hermione me miraba más que divertida, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por ocultar la carcajada que reprimía pero sin poder evitar esa sonrisa bailando en sus labios. No era para menos; después de cena, me había quitado la venda, bien, primer paso resuelto, me había aplicado la pomada, de acuerdo, segundo paso completado, pero a la hora de ponerme de nuevo la venda, tenía grandes dificultades para hacerlo solo.

Claro que podía haberle pedido ayuda, pero no iba a hacerlo, puede que no pudiera ponerme solo la venda, pero seguía manteniendo el orgullo de los Malfoy en alto, ¿verdad?

Y estaba a punto de mandar la venda al fuego de la chimenea cuando una suave mano se posó sobre mi brazo retirando la venda mal colocada; la miré un segundo, sin creer que estuviera ayudándome sin que se lo pidiera.

"Si no te ayudo, tendré remordimientos por haberme ido a la cama mientras tú sigues peleándote con la venda" Eso fue lo que me dijo aún riendo entre ocasionales carcajadas e hipidos; sólo atiné a sonreírle.

Observé como recogía la venda blanca sobre sí misma y como con suavidad y firmeza colocaba mi brazo sobre la mesa para poder vendarme; estaba hablando; no la entendía, decía algo de campamentos muggles y primeros auxilios; no me importaba lo que decía, al menos, no demasiado; estaba demasiado entretenido sintiendo como sus manos acariciaban mi piel y me producían una sensación electrificante que recorría mi cuerpo, tenía que hablar con Severus ¿era normal sentir snitches en el estómago cuando Hermione estaba cerca? Miraba sus labios moverse pero ningún sonido salía de ellos, era como si estuviera bajo un hechizo, encandilado, sí, quizá esa era la palabra.

Se inclinó para colocar bien la venda que se había torcido y su cabeza quedó a la altura de mi mandíbula; lavanda; su cabello rizado olía a lavanda fresca y aromatizante, dulce, acaramelada; uno de sus rizos se hizo el travieso y acarició mi hombro sin mi consentimiento; no pude culparlo.

Intenté mantener mi cara de "no me importa lo que digas o hagas", juro que lo intenté, pero fracasé estrepitosamente y lo sé, lo reconozco… Pero es que cada vez que intentaba hacer algún comentario hiriente sobre lo que ella decía, me perdía en sus labios rojizos y me encontraba preguntándome qué tal sería besarlos.

Y claro, un Malfoy nunca se queda con la duda.

Ella terminó de atar la venda y después de asegurarse que estaba firme pero sin apretar demasiado se levantó de mi lado donde había estado arrodillada poniéndome bien la venda; pero antes de que ella diera un paso, mi mano se movió por inercia y la atrajo sobre mí.

No sé cómo lo hice, ni por qué lo hice, sólo sé que lo hice. La besé. La besé suavemente, disfrutando del sabor afrutado que sus labios tenían; fresa. Sonreí dentro del beso cuando noté que ella me correspondía.

No recuerdo el tiempo que estuvimos besándonos, sólo sé que tuvimos que parar para respirar y entonces ocurrió; ella abrió los ojos y me miró para levantarse y salir corriendo hacia su habitación y dejándome a mi tonto y sin saber qué hacer.

Por eso estoy ahora aquí como un idiota, mirando como en el otro lado de la mesa ella termina su redacción de Historia de la magia, y rehuyendo su mirada cuando se cruza con la mía; creo que no debí hacerlo, sé que no debí hacerlo, entonces ¿por qué diablos lo hice?

Estamos a finales de abril y parece que todo lo que habíamos avanzado en esta pequeña relación de amistad se ha terminado; hemos vuelto a los monosílabos, a las miradas rehuyentes, y al silencio que inunda la sala común cuando estudiamos, como está pasando ahora mismo.

¿Fue un error? Me gustaría preguntártelo, pero creo que no tengo derecho a hacerlo. Sé que no le has comentado a nadie nuestro beso, de ser así, Weasley y Potter ya habrían venido a buscarme con sus varitas por delante; ¿por qué no les has dicho nada?

Te veo tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa, como haces siempre que estás impaciente o nerviosa; estás mordiendo sutilmente la pluma roja y no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño, ¿dónde has dejado la gris? Creía que era tu favorita…

Supongo que no tiene sentido que me levante y te pregunte ¿verdad? Conozco el valor Gryffindor y si sintieras algo por mí me lo hubieras dicho ¿cierto? Otra vez hablando solo… acabaré volviéndome loco si no es que ya lo estoy por ti.

Pero el próximo mes acabará todo, te lo prometo; no habrán más miradas por mi parte, ni más sonrisas a escondidas, ni más caricias involuntarias cuando nos cruzamos en las escaleras…

He recibido una lechuza de mi padre aunque tú no lo sabes. El próximo mes… quizá todo acabe o con un poco de suerte, quizá todo empiece… Suerte… Nunca la he tenido, aunque los demás crean que sí. Si tuviera suerte ahora mismo estarías a mi lado en lugar de en la otra punta de la mesa.

Me levanto en silencio y recojo las cosas antes de meterme en mi habitación; ignoro si me estás mirando o no, nunca he tenido esa capacidad para saber cuando alguien te está observando.

El próximo mes tendré que tomar una decisión final, aunque creo que ya la he tomado porque ¿acaso alguien ha visto alguna vez un mortífago enamorado de una nacida de muggle?

**Mayo**

Por mucho que me cueste, tengo que admitir que Potter sabe lo que se hace cuando tiene una varita en la mano. Maldiciones a diestro y siniestro que acababan acertadamente en el pecho de los mortífagos que habían entrado en el Gran Comedor durante la cena, eran disparadas por el héroe de Gryffindor.

Una gran explosión había atraído la atención de los profesores fuera, en los terrenos; raudos habían salido a batirse en duelo con los cientos de dementores que habían abandonado ocasionalmente la prisión de Azkaban, dejándonos a los alumnos de séptimo a cargo de los más pequeños dentro del comedor diciendo que estaríamos seguros.

Y tan pronto se habían marchado, una segunda explosión que había hecho volar las puertas y ventanas dando un mayor acceso a los mortífagos que en estos momentos tratamos de aturdir como podemos, hizo que inmediatamente todas las miradas de los alumnos se posaran sobre Harry Potter y sus dos amigos, quienes se habían hecho cargo de la situación.

Weasley, Brown, Longbotton, Susan Bones, Jack Alister y Samuel Kentler habían tomado varios grupos reducidos de los chicos de primero a cuarto y los estaban sacando del comedor con hechizos protectores para conducirlos hasta la torre de Ravenclaw que era la más cercada al comedor.

Los demás estamos intentando acabar con los mortífagos antes de que ellos acaben con nosotros; y debo admitir que me alegro de mis conocimientos de artes oscuras, de otro modo, esa maldición que el padre de Crabbe acaba de enviarme hubiera terminado conmigo en el suelo.

No me he sentido sorprendido cuando la mesa completa de Slytherin ha salido del comedor minutos antes de que todo esto empezara. Y estoy seguro que si no hubiese avisado a Severus y al viejo chiflado que tenemos por director, ahora estaríamos todos muertos, o al menos, los mestizos y nacidos de muggles lo estarían.

Los alumnos de sexto han llevado a los de quinto al fondo del comedor y los han apiñado creando un círculo a su alrededor desde donde lanzan maldiciones y hechizos básicos; es lógico, teniendo en cuenta las clases de defensa que se han dado en Hogwarts desde que entré.

Acabo de petrificar a Zabinni, el padre de Blaise, lo sé por el modo de sostener la varita con el dedo corazón y el pulgar; lo he visto cientos de veces sostenerla así mientras le aplicaba cruciatus a cualquiera que estuviera al alcance sólo por el hecho de divertirse. Aprovecho para girar a mi alrededor y ver si alguien necesita mi ayuda realmente.

Pequeños grupos de tres chicos se han ido formando por todo el salón y espalda contra espalda se enfrentan a los mortífagos con un valor inusual que jamás hubiera creído que tenían. Incluso los hufflelpuffs a quienes siempre consideré unos perdedores y unos cobardes, están defendiendo lo que es suyo y están luchando por mantener a salvo Hogwarts y a los que están allí.

Dos cabezas pelirrojas se han unido a Potter aunque éste no parece que esté muy cansado; se mueve con gran agilidad y destreza y no falla ni uno solo hechizo; todos son certeros… Empiezo a entender por qué es tan bueno en defensa… no le ha quedado otra solución que serlo. Tampoco me sorprendo al ver que los dos pelirrojos son los hermanos Weasley; Ginevra y Ron que tan pronto ha soltado a los pequeños en la torre bajo hechizos de protección, ha regresado al lado de su amigo para ayudarlo.

Hermione no está muy lejos de ellos, si bien su magia no es tan fuerte como la de Potter y su estrategia no es tan buena como la de Weasley, sabe defenderse; es ágil y rápida, cosa que nunca había imaginado en ella; claro que tampoco la había visto nunca luchar por su vida y por la de aquellos a los que quiere.

¿Y yo? Yo estoy solo, luchando contra aquellos a los que en un principio debía unirme; soy consciente de que estoy cavando mi tumba al hacer esto; he visto el brillo de los ojos de Parkinson y sé que estoy condenado; acabo de mostrar mis cartas sobre la mesa, mi decisión está tomada; no voy a ser un mortífago, no voy a ser el vasallo de nadie nunca. Esa marca que tantas pesadillas me ha ocasionado no rozará mi piel jamás.

Lanzo un conveniente hechizo aturdidor a uno de los mortífagos que iba a atacar a Longbotton por la espalda; mi impacto le causa dolor y grita, el Gryffindor se gira sobresaltado pero sin soltar su varita y en cuanto ve quien le ha salvado, parpadea; no puedo culparle, después de todo, yo debía de ser uno de los que ahora están perdiendo terreno, ¿verdad? Asiente con la cabeza en señal de gratitud y le correspondo el gesto antes de que se gire para encarar a un nuevo mago oscuro.

Puedo decir el nombre de todos los presentes sin necesidad de que se quiten las capuchas y las máscaras blancas caigan al suelo; Nott, Avery, Rosier, McNair, Crouche, Parkinson, Zabinni, Crabbe, Goyle, Lestrange… Conozco a todos y cada uno de ellos; he asistido a sus reuniones, sus hijos han sido mis amigos, o eso es lo que yo creía.

Pero no le veo a él. Y estoy seguro que está aquí; nunca se perdería la masacre en la que querían convertir esto; giro a mi alrededor buscando la figura altiva de mi padre y antes de girar por completo, escucho un grito y una voz enfurecida que se mezclan.

-¡DRACO, NO! –Hermione es la que grita.

-¡Cruccio! –mi padre el que me maldice.

Pero la maldición no llega a mí; uno de los trozos de mesa que han sido rotos ha aparecido de la nada levitando e interponiéndose entre mi padre y yo. Hermione está a mi lado, su varita apuntando la mesa que m protege y recibe la maldición de mi padre.

Agradezco la frialdad con la que mi padre me crió para recuperarme de la impresión que me ha causado que fuera él precisamente quien me lanzara esa maldición; tomo mi varita fuertemente y me pongo delante de Hermione en un gesto instintivo que no he pensado; tan pronto como la madera se rompe en pedazos por la presión del cruciatus, el rostro de mi padre asoma bajo la capucha; no lo pienso y le lanzo una maldición; la misma que él acaba de lanzarme antes de que apunte a Hermione con su varita falsa.

A mi alrededor todo se detiene; es la primera vez que la hago y no siento ningún remordimiento; era él o Hermione.

Fuera el ruido de la batalla ha cesado por ahora; Dumbledore aparece en el Gran Comedor seguido de los profesores; Severus me mira pero no dice nada; aunque aprecio ver en sus ojos ese brillo de satisfacción.

Hermione me hace bajar la varita y romper el hechizo de Lucius; porque ahora es Lucius.

------

"_No sé por qué lo he hecho. Sí, sí lo sé. Harry no necesitaba mi ayuda; Ron y Ginny lo estaban protegiendo bastante bien mientras él se dedicaba simplemente a lanzar hechizos a los mortífagos que intentaban alcanzarlo para, seguramente, ascender un escalafón ante los ojos de su señor. He visto como le ha salvado la vida a Neville; aunque casi me da un infarto cuando ese hechizo pasó rozándole la cabeza, me alegro de que al menos las horas que su padre invirtió enseñándole artes oscuras sirvieran para algo._

_Ha sido cuando me he acordado de Malfoy padre. ¿Dónde estaba? Era la mano derecha de Voldemort, no se perdería algo así por nada en el mundo. Y entonces lo vi; el único mortífago que seguía de pie sin dar muestras de haber estado luchando, reservándose para un placer mayor; no me hizo falta nada para saber que era él; bastaba con mirar los ojos escondidos tras la máscara para saber que era él; no por su color grisáceo igual que el de Draco, si no por el odio que había en su mirada._

_Vi como alzaba la varita y no lo pensé dos veces; hice levitar la mesa y la interpuse entre Draco y su padre al tiempo que yo gritaba para llamar la atención de Draco y al tiempo que Malfoy padre lanzaba una maldición._

_Bajo la mano en la que sostiene su varita apuntando a su padre; Dumbledore ha llegado y los mortífagos han escapado, al menos la mayoría de ellos; no presto atención al hecho de que Harry parece muy satisfecho mientras arroja a los pies del director el encapuchado rostro y cuerpo de Peter Pettigrew; no presto atención al modo en que Ron va a revisar a los pequeños seguido de McGonagall mientras le asegura que los chicos están perfectamente y a buen recaudo._

_Son sus ojos. Dolidos. No hay miedo en ellos, el miedo que podría y debería tener porque acaba de sacrificarse delante de todos los alumnos y mortífagos dejando claro que no quiere nada con Voldemort; no es miedo lo que su mirada muestra; es una mezcla de orgullo y dolor. Orgullo por haber hecho lo que debía hacer; dolor por haberlo hecho contra el hombre que un día fue su padre._

_No sé por que lo hago, pero mi cuerpo parece moverse solo; antes de saber qué estoy haciendo, le abrazo y le obligo a enterrar su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello; escucho como solloza en silencio y sonrío mientras le acaricio el cabello platinado ignorando todas las miradas que están fijas en nosotros._

_No me importa, ya no. He estado a punto de perderle, no quiero perderle de verdad… Resulta irónico… ¿dónde se ha visto que una nacida de muggle se enamore del hijo de un mortífago? Porque lo tengo muy claro; Draco no lo es y nunca lo será; es demasiado orgulloso para ser el vasallo de nadie. Él es su propio señor_

_Fuera, el mes de mayo está en plena plenitud; la nieve ya es inexistente y las primeras flores han hecho su aparición. Sonrío. Es primavera."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola! Que tal? Os ha gustado la primavera?**

**Bueno, el próximo será el verano, aunque no sé como voy a enfocarlo, así que quizá tarde un poquito más mmm…. Ya veré :D**

**Bueno, ya sabéis, vuestros comentarios, quejas y sugerencias serán siempre bien recibidas si las dejais en los reviews **

**:D**

**Sed felices, leed mucho (sobre todo mis otras historias) y escribid!**

**Nos leemos prontito!**

**Un beso!**


	4. Verano

**Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Qué tal la semana? Yo liada con examenes! Aghhh mañana tengo otro y en lugar de estar estudiando estoy subiendo el capítulo, anda que… en fin… todo sea por voostros que me leeis y me dejais esos reviews tan bonitos que me dejais :D**

**Bueno, este es el último capítulo de este minific.**

**Espero que os guste y que los otros tres también os hayan gustado.**

**Espero vuestros comentarios y estaría encantada de veros por mis otras historias.**

**Un besito para todos y cuidaos, vale?**

**Nos leemos más abajo!**

Capítulo 4. Verano

**Junio**

Llego tarde. Otra vez. Me va a matar, estoy segura; y todo por culpa de Ron; claro, ahora que estamos en Junio y ve la cercanía de los Extasis, ahora le entra la prisa por querer estudiar todo lo que no ha estudiado en el curso; siempre hace lo mismo, nunca sigue el horario que le planeo y al final soy yo quien termina en la biblioteca estudiando con él y ayudándolo a estudiar; no es que me importe, bueno, no me importaba, hasta ahora.

Llevo toda la semana llegando tarde y aunque no me lo demuestra, sé que en cualquier momento se va a enfadar conmigo por hacerlo; el otro día ya me dijo con cierto tono casual que le parecía que Ron lo hacía a propósito para que no quedara con él, primero me reí por semejante idea, pero ahora que lo pienso en frío mientras corro por los pasillos del colegio esquivando a Peeves, no me parece una idea tan descabellada, después de todo, aún puedo visualizar la cara de Ron cuando le dije que lo iba a intentar.

Harry… Harry se lo ha tomado mejor, creo… al menos eso es lo que parece; no rueda los ojos cada vez que le sonrío como lo hace Ron, ni intenta retenerme cuando me levanto y digo que he quedado con él, ni tampoco critica cada paquete, regalo o carta que me llega durante el almuerzo de parte de él como hace Ron.

No estoy segura de si lo ha tomado bien, o simplemente se ha dado cuenta de que no puede hacer nada para cambiar esto; quiero creer que es lo primero; después de todo, él vio como me defendía levantando la varita contra su padre, sabiendo que con ese simple gesto, todo su mundo, todo lo que conocía, todo lo que era, le daría la espalda.

Y así fue, así ha sido; él fue el único Slytherin que estuvo presente en la batalla del Gran Comedor, y eso fue un punto a su favor ante los ojos de los profesores y de los demás chicos que estaban allí; ahora se sienta en nuestra mesa, sí bueno, es un poco raro, lo admito, un Slytherin en Gryffindor… él estaba más asustado que yo, creo; me parece que temía por su vida; pero jamás lo demostraría evidentemente; además sé que el profesor Snape ha habitado un cuarto dentro de sus habitaciones privadas para él; es mucho mejor así, aunque él no quiera aceptarlo porque dice que es suficientemente grande para defenderse solo. De todas formas el profesor Snape ha sido muy claro en ese respecto; o se queda con él en sus habitaciones o se marcha de Hogwarts.

Él ha aceptado, por supuesto, no le quedaba más remedio, y, aunque no lo haya dicho y no lo diga jamás porque es demasiado orgulloso para ello, creo que en el fondo, está agradecido de que lo hayan obligado a quedarse con el profesor de pociones.

Hemos estado hablando, bueno, todo lo que nos dejan nuestras actividades, pero hemos estado hablando… No sabe dónde irá después de Hogwarts, no puede quedarse en el colegio porque ya no es estudiante ni puede volver a su casa porque allí ya no solo no sería bien recibido, sino que además, posiblemente, saldría muerto de allí. No, yo no voy a dejar que regrese a su casa.

Sí, ya sé, parece que soy un poco inconstante ¿no? Tantos años odiándole, tantos años criticándole, vigilándole y esperando lo peor de él para decir ahora que estoy completamente enamorada de Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Lo amo. Uno nunca elige a quién querer; por suerte o por desgracia, piensa como quieras, pero eso no se puede elegir, simplemente está ahí.

Draco no es como los demás piensan; bueno sí, es arrogante y frío, y orgulloso y brusco y testarudo, pero también es cariñoso cuando cree que nadie le ve, y es atento y caballeroso y muy inteligente, y refinado y… en fin… simplemente es Draco; es que no hay más palabras que esas para definirlo; es Draco Malfoy.

Creo que ni con todas las palabras del diccionario muggle y mágico, podría describir cómo es él; sí, claro, podría pasarme horas enteras intentando hacerlo, intentando describir el modo en que sonríe, intentando explicar que sus ojos fríos esconden un pequeño fuego, intentando relacionar sus gestos aristocráticos con su mirada distante, airada…

Pero todo quedaría en eso; palabras; simples palabras que no dirían nada de él, palabras que no pueden describir nada sobre él.

No hay palabras suficientes para explicar el modo en que cada día al verme me besa la mejilla con suavidad a modo de saludo, el modo en que me mira frunciendo el ceño cuando me ve con el cabello recogido, y la sonrisa que aparece en su rostro cuando me deshago la coleta o la trenza que atrapa mis rizos, el modo en que sus manos se entierran en mi cabello jugando con los bucles, acariciándolos, peinándolos, jugando con ellos por el simple placer de estar cerca de mí.

No hay palabras suficientes para explicar la manera en que me mira; siempre atento a lo que hago, a lo que digo, a mis gestos; ha aprendido a descubrir en mis mirada lo que quiero decir, ha aprendido a descifrar una sonrisa; ha aprendido que cuando me muerdo el labio significa una cosa y que cuando tamborileo sobre la mesa con la pluma es diferente a cuando lo hago con los dedos.

No tengo palabras para explicar el modo en que me vigila cuando estamos en la biblioteca y él se sienta delante de mí, casi con aire casual pero que yo sé que es un gesto estudiado y repetido durante muchos años; no puedo explicar la corriente de electricidad que recorre mi espina dorsal cuando por accidente roza mi mano con la suya en clase de transformaciones o de encantamientos; el modo en que me susurra durante las clases de pociones cómo debo hacerlo para terminar más rápido sin que el profesor Snape me utilice para quitarle puntos a Gryffindor ni tampoco el modo en que me acaricia la rodilla y el muslo por encima de la túnica cuando estamos sentados y el profesor de pociones me provoca; una simple caricia de Draco me tranquiliza y me insta a que no conteste.

Jamás podré describir lo que siento cuando me levanto por las mañanas para ir al baño y al pasar junto a su puerta, ésta está abierta, el modo en que duerme, con el cabello despeinado sobre las almohadas, las sábanas oscuras cubriendo su cuerpo desde la cintura dejando el torso descubierto, un brazo alrededor del cuerpo y el otro sobre el pecho que sube y baja rítmicamente con el lento compás del sonido de su corazón.

Y no podré explicar nunca el modo en que por las noches, cuando los dos hemos terminado nuestras tareas de premio anual, nuestras redacciones, ejercicios, prácticas y demás, nos quedamos abrazados en el sofá, frente a la chimenea, susurrando cosas sin sentido, hablando de todo y de nada, de sueños, de anhelos, de deseos, de miedos, frustraciones y esperanzas. Como si el tiempo se detuviera sólo para nosotros dos, única y exclusivamente para nosotros.

O simplemente en silencio, escuchando el palpitar del otro y sintiendo la presencia del otro junto a la nuestra; es en momentos como ese cuando Draco me besa con suave lentitud y me susurra un "te quiero" que se apodera de mi alma.

Y cualquiera podría pensar que necesitamos algo más, que nuestra relación necesita dar un paso en un sentido más físico… se equivocan; igual que yo me equivoqué cuando dije que los Slytherins no podían amar, igual que me equivoqué cuando pensaba que Draco Malfoy iba a ser un mortífago, igual que me equivoqué cuando me repetía cinco mil veces al día que no podía estar enamorada de él.

Me detengo frente a la puerta de nuestra sala común y respiro profundamente para recuperar el aliento que he perdido en la carrera antes de entrar mientras pienso en una buena excusa que darle para llegar media hora tarde a nuestra cita.

Pero todas las excusas que podría haber tenido se me olvidan cuando abro la puerta y paso dentro y me lo encuentro sentado en el sofá, con una pierna sobre la otra, el brazo descansando ligeramente sobre su regazo y el otro sosteniendo un libro que tiene como punto de página una rosa negra. Así es como es él, una rosa negra; la más perfecta de las flores pero nacida en el lado de la oscuridad.

Me mira y me sonríe ligeramente; dejando el libro cerrado sobre el sofá y poniéndose en pie con esa elegancia aristocrática que tanto me atrae; camina hacia mí con la rosa entre sus manos y me la tiende; estoy a punto de disculparme cuando me dice: "llegas tarde, pero no importa"

Le sonrío; y sé que no puede haber nada más perfecto que este momento.

**Julio**

¿Quién iba a decirme al principio de este curso que iba a llegar al mes de julio en este estado? Hace quince días que no la veo y ya la echo de menos, bueno, no es verdad, sí que la veo; voy a su barrio muggle casi todos los días, eso cuando ella no viene a visitarme a este pequeño apartamento que Severus me consiguió.

Lo prometió y lo cumplió; me dijo que no me iba a dejar solo, pero también me aconsejó que no visitara el Londres mágico muy a menudo; me ofreció su casa para quedarme con él; lo veo en sus ojos; se siente orgulloso de lo que hice, de lo que estoy haciendo, de lo que me he negado a ser y que él no pudo apartar de su vida. Jamás había visto a nadie mirarme con orgullo y la verdad es que me sentí un poco raro.

Hoy no la veré; quizá por eso estoy tan alterado; es el cumpleaños de Potter y por supuesto ella estaba invitada a la fiesta que los Weasley le han preparado; Weasley me invitó, pero decliné la oferte; estoy enamorado de Hermione, pero aún es muy pronto para mezclarme con tantos pelirrojos sin morir en el intento; ella lo ha entendido.

Por eso no la veré hoy, pero me he acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que se me hace difícil no pasar un día a su lado; ¿quién lo iba a decir? Enamorado de una sangre sucia… Resulta irónico que me haya enamorado de la única persona que representa todo lo que me enseñaron a odiar.

Pero es que Hermione es perfecta. Perfecta para mí. Excepto cuando llega tarde a nuestras citas, cosa que ocurre con bastante frecuencia, sobre todo si está en la biblioteca o la librería o en casa de los Weasley, pero he aprendido a tolerar esos pequeños defectos que la hacen más especial aún.

Ya no me incomoda la manía que tiene de dejar cada libro en un sitio específico, ni me molesta que me mire incrédula cuando me ve mezclar la mantequilla con la mermelada de melocotón como si estuviera cometiendo el peor de los pecados, ni tampoco me molesta cuando frunce el ceño y me critica por gastar demasiado dinero en algún regalo que le hago diciéndome que no me puedo permitir el lujo que hasta ahora siempre había tenido en mi vida; no, ya no me molesta.

Esas pequeñas cosas que antes hubieran acabado en una discusión o una pelea, o un duelo de varitas seguramente, ya no importan demasiado.

Ahora me importan otras cosas; me gusta el modo que tiene de llamar al timbre, tres veces cortas, una pausa ligera y dos toques más; me gusta la sonrisa que ilumina su rostro cuando abro la puerta y la recibo con un beso en la frente, y me gusta sentir como tiembla cuando hago eso; es increíble que en un beso tan simple y puro ella pueda mostrar tanta confianza y tanta dulzura, tanta inocencia… A pesar de todo lo que sus ojos han visto, sigue manteniendo esa inocencia que tanto me agrada en ella.

Y me gusta el modo en que se pasa la mano por el cabello para recoger los bucles detrás de su oreja, y la manera en que frunce el ceño cuando está concentrada en algo, y adoro el modo en que mueve su pluma tamborileando sobre la mesa o cuando simplemente lo hace con los dedos, rasgando la superficie con sus uñas largas, transparentes, perfectas.

Adoro el modo en que se viste siempre intentando parecer casual pese a que yo sé que se pasa horas eligiendo el vestuario que sabe que me gustará, y me gusta el modo en que relame la cucharilla después de haber removido el café, saboreando el azúcar que se queda adherida a ella.

La manera en que me mira suplicante cuando aparece por la puerta cargando más bolsas de las que puede llevar, el modo en que me sonríe cuando la ayudo, la manera en que me mira con sus ojos brillantes; nunca me había fijado en sus ojos.

Castaños, del color de la avellana con unas motas de lo que parece verde oscuro en el centro, en la proximidad de la pupila; nunca me había dado cuenta de las diferentes expresiones que sus ojos pueden llegar a alcanzar; el brillo y la fuerza cuando está determinada a hacer algo, el modo en que me sonríen, la manera en que me acarician el alma... Una simple mirada que antes había pasado desapercibida completamente ahora me resulta imprescindible para poder vivir y despertar cada día.

Y sus gestos en la cocina, jamás creí que ver a una mujer en la cocina pudiera resultar tan… tan sexy, tan excitante, tan simplemente perfecto. Y el modo en que la encuentro a veces cuando llego a casa, sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro, casi tumbada, la manera en que me sonríe y se encoge de hombros mientras se disculpa por haber entrado… ¿es que aún no ha aprendido que no tiene que pedirme perdón por nada?

La quiero, sí, un Malfoy quiere a una Granger. ¿Qué más da? Todo lo que una vez odié, ahora es todo lo que quiero.

Estuvo conmigo cuando nadie más lo hizo; aprendió a estar a mi lado y a soportarme, y sé que eso es difícil; soy una persona de difícil trato, lo sé… pero cuando estoy con ella, todo cambia; no sé por qué, no sé desde cuando, pero todo cambia, todo es diferente… Ella me hace ser diferente y sonreír como un tonto enamorado.

Enamorado. Yo, Draco Malfoy estoy enamorado.

Jamás creí que pudiera decir esa frase completa. Pero ahora lo estoy haciendo. Jamás vi en mi casa lo que era el amor; la convivencia, el respeto, el cariño y la obediencia sí, por supuesto; pero jamás vi amor en mi casa. Creo que en un principio mis padres sí se quisieron, se amaron, he visto fotografías de ellos cuando eran jóvenes y sus ojos denotaban amor; quizá con el paso del tiempo fue cuando ese amor se convirtió en cariño y nada más que respeto, olvidando el amor que una vez sintieron.

Me he preguntado si a mí me pasará eso mismo alguna vez con Hermione, si el amor que sentimos ahora se enfriará alguna vez y morirá como ha muerto en mis padres; intenté preguntárselo una vez y encontré la respuesta tan pronto ella cruzó su mirada con la mía, sin necesidad de hacerle la pregunta.

Nunca. Nunca dejaremos de sentir lo que sentimos en estos momentos.

Ya es tarde, el reloj marca las doce de la noche; dentro de poco escucharé la puerta abrirse, como cenicienta, me dijo antes de marcharse, no la entendí hasta que busqué en su biblioteca un cuento infantil y lo leí, muggle, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Y cuando entre, yo la estaré esperando, sonriendo, contento de que vuelva a estar conmigo una hora más, un minuto, ¿qué más da si el tiempo se detiene cuando estamos juntos?

¿Quién lo iba a decir? Draco Malfoy enamorado… Resulta irónico, pero me gusta.

**Agosto**

No le he dicho nada a Draco; quiero que sea una sorpresa; recibí una carta del director Dumbledore, hace un par de días; me invita a que sea la asistente de la profesora McGonagall en Hogwarts durante el próximo curso; dice que sería una forma de investigar un poco más a fondo sobre el tema de las plantas medicinales que tanto me fascina, quiero buscar una cura para la licantropía y creo que la respuesta se encuentra en las plantas; la profesora Sprout ha dicho que estará encantada de ayudarme en mi investigación y mientras no esté con ella podré ser la asistente de la profesora McGonagall, ¿no es genial? Aunque tengo que admitir que me lo tuve que pensar.

En un principio creí que quería ser auror, quería estar con Ron y Harry hasta el final, siempre; ellos dos serán aurors, de Harry era algo más que evidente, de Ron me sorprendió, la verdad, creí que optaría por algo relacionado con el ministerio de magia, después de todo, su padre trabaja allí; supongo que por eso no ha optado por esa opción; es el menor de seis hermanos, creo que se ha cansado de estar siempre a la sombra de sus hermanos y ha decidido hacer algo que los demás no habían hecho; auror; por mucho que diga yo estoy convencida de que es para seguir estando cerca de Harry, después de todo, ellos dos son casi como hermanos.

Pero yo no quiero ser auror; creo… Suficientes aventuras he tenido ya en Hogwarts; aunque claro, pese a que no sea auror, siempre estaré con Harry y Ron; hasta el final, hasta el momento decisivo en que Harry tenga que enfrentarse a Voldemort; estaré con él, con ellos; es una decisión que tomé hace mucho tiempo y que voy a mantener hasta el final con el conocimiento de que nunca me arrepentiré de ello.

El director además me dijo que Draco había aceptado la plaza de asistente del profesor Snape y que empezaría ese curso como su ayudante en la elaboración de pociones; se lo agradecí infinitamente. Él no sabe que estaré allí, ni sabe que el director me contado que estará allí; será una sorpresa.

Draco estaba un poco frustrado porque no podía hacer mucho y lo sabía; no podía ir al mundo muggle porque allí se sentiría perdido y no podía estar en el mundo mágico porque sería presa fácil para cualquier mago oscuro; Hogwarts era el lugar perfecto para él, además, a él siempre le han gustado las pociones, adora al profesor Snape y lo respeta como maestro de pociones.

Y lo más importante es que estaremos juntos. Estoy segura de que todo ha sido idea del director Dumbledore, no sé como lo hace, pero siempre lo sabe todo.

Agosto; mañana es primero de septiembre y si había pensado que nunca más vería el tren escarlata de Hogwarts, me equivoqué. ¿Cuántas veces me he equivocado ya en este curso? No importa. No importa mientras él esté conmigo.

_Termino de hacer el baúl y miro el reloj muggle que Hermione ha insistido en colgar en la habitación; falta media hora para que venga a verme; hemos quedado para hacer nada. Es lo que solemos hacer a veces, simplemente damos vueltas por el Londres muggle, ella me muestra sus rincones favoritos, los lugares de los que guarda un buen recuerdo por algún motivo, luego buscamos rincones para hacerlos nuestros._

_Ella es especial; me abraza porque le apetece hacerlo, no porque le importe mi posición o mi apellido, a elle la importo yo, pocas veces he encontrado a alguien a quien le importe Draco, quizá por ello estoy tan enamorado de ella._

_La lechuza que me compró Severus vuelve a ulular junto a la ventana; es la señal; siempre que Hermione aparece por la calle, "Somnus" ulula, contenta de que Hermione venga a casa, normal, ella la consiente demasiado, se lo he dicho muchas veces, pero ella se limita a mirarme, sacar la lengua de forma infantil y sigue mimándola; con razón la lechuza se vuelve arisca cuando ella se va._

_No me importa, en realidad, sólo es un motivo y una excusa para discutir un rato de forma inocente. Echo de menos nuestras discusiones. _

_Bueno, seguimos discutiendo, por supuesto, creo que nunca dejaremos de discutir, a los dos nos gusta discutir; pero son discusiones diferentes de las que teníamos en Hogwarts; lo que antes terminaba con una bofetada, una maldición, un grito, un hechizo, unas lágrimas o la simple ignorancia de la presencia del otro, ahora termina con una mirada anhelante, una sonrisa acallada, un gesto tímido, una caricia en un brazo, un beso en la frente, unas manos entrelazadas, dos brazos que se rozan, mi mano en su mejilla y su mano en mi pecho y un te quiero que brota de los labios de los dos, sin habernos puesto de acuerdo en decirlo; ahora termina con el principio de algo._

_Recibí ayer una lechuza del viejo director; me pide que pase este año en Hogwarts, como asistente de Severus, he aceptado. No porque no tenga un lugar donde ir, o porque me de miedo enfrentarme a un mundo oscuro que mis propios padres han ayudado a crear, sino porque sé que estará ella también._

_He pasado demasiado tiempo con mi padre para aprender a leer entre líneas y saber cuando mienten y cuando no lo hacen; Dumbledore no me contó toda la verdad; me ofreció el puesto de ayudante de Severus sin contarme que Hermione había aceptado el de asistente de McGonagall; creo que ella quería darme una sorpresa, por eso lleva los últimos días sonriendo y mirándome de una forma distinta, divertida, pícara, traviesa; ella espera darme la sorpresa y no sabe que seré yo quien se la dé._

_Abre la puerta con la llave que tiene, yo se la di, confío en ella. Y esta tarde volveremos a pasear por las calles del Londres muggle, y los dos sonreiremos y pasaré mi brazo por sus hombros para atraerla hacia mí, y le diré cien veces lo mucho que la quiero. Y ella no sabrá que yo sé donde estará mañana; y ella creerá que no me interesa porque no le preguntaré. Y se enfadará, la conozco; pero no importará, porque después de su enfado, vendrá su risa cristalina._

_Y cuando esta noche esté en casa, solo, pensaré que un año completo, cuatro estaciones compartidas han sido suficiente para enamorarme de ella; y ya nada importará porque en unas horas, sólo unas horas, volveré a verla. _

_Y es que uno nunca sabe de quién se va a enamorar, pero cuando te enamoras de alguien, te das cuenta de que aunque antes no lo hayas visto, es la persona perfecta para ti._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, que tal? Se acabó.**

**Espero que os gustara este último capitulo del minific.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido y espero que dejeis también para este capitulo, vale?**

**Bueno, alguien me comentó que le gustaría leer algo más mío, sólo teneis que entrar en mi perfil y os encontrareis con más historias mías; pasaros por allí y me decís que tal ok?**

**Un besito para todos, sed buenos, felices y seguid leyendo!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
